Richard's Abilities (Currently Revealed)
Elemental Spells Low-Tier Magic Wind Cutter (Wind Element) - Richard fires off green wind-elemental wave projectiles that possess slight physical and magical penetration capabilities, making them effective against armoured opponents. Fire Stream (Fire Element) -Richard fires off streams of fire from any direction he chooses, allowing him full coverage of his surroundings at close-range. Earth Spike (Earth Element)- Richard conjures up earth spikes from the ground underneath, which can potentially stagger or damage an opponent from below, acting as a surprise attack. Mid-Tier Magic Flame Pillar (Fire Element) - Richard slams down on the ground with either his weapon or his bare hand, creating orange fissures that move towards the enemy, before erupting in a series of large flame pillars. Earth Shatter (Earth Element) - An air-to-ground transition move, which allows Richard to reach the ground quickly from the air, as he slams down onto the ground, creating a ringed wave of earthen pillars around him that send his opponents up into the air. Ice Shards (Ice Element) - Richard casts a cluster of ice, which he has some control over, as he can remotely detonate it with a single magical signal, as the cluster explodes into many ice shards that will freeze anything surrounding the cold explosion, and chill anyone who is hit by the ice fragments slightly. Elemental Imbuement- Richard can use any element to give his own weapons elemental properties, although it is only limited to his own personal weapons, Divine Judge and Desidero. Elemental Aura - Richard is capable of using the natural elements themselves to bolster his own power and strength, as it gives him a temporary boost proportionate to the magic he exhausts to utilise his ability. * Wind Aura (Green) - Using the speed of wind itself, Richard's speed and agility increases greatly, although such speeds might end up causing his own defences to weaken, as impacts in this form would hurt more than usual. * Earth Aura (Brown-Yellow) -Richard uses the power of earth to bolster his own toughness and physical strength, making him both physically resilient and powerful. However, his movement is reduced, as the aura weighs him down from the massive strength he attains Seeker Rays (Water + Light Elemental) - Richard casts a series of slender silver beams that will hone onto his opponents with high homing capabilities, making it the most accurate out of Richard's magic arsenal. Light Orbs (Light Elemental) - As both an attack and support spell, Richard fires off orbs of light at his opponent that will damage his opponent with light-elemental damage. He can also keep the orbs orbiting around him, which will provide him with a passive boost to his own magical and physical power, making him more offensively capable. High-Tier Magic Arcana Beam - A sigil-based spell that requires Richard to magically summon a magic circle possessing fire, water, earth and wind magic, which when complete, will release a massive clear white beam, with streams of the coloured elements in them. It can be enhanced by adding other elements, although this delays the preparation process in doing so. This is considered to be one of Richard's main offensive options. Grand-Tier Magic (None revealed...) Astral Magic Astral Sense: One of Richard's astral-element magic spells, this spell allows Richard to scan and sense for living beings by their own energy, especially their inner magic. It has a short radius, and is considered ineffective in sensing certain types of beings. Astral Barrier: Richard's own defensive spell, where he casts a clear transparent magic barrier of any shape to protect himself. It is not quite powerful, due to Richard not being specialised in using this form of magic. However, he is capable of imbuing elements into it, as a fusion between the two magic styles. * Scorch Barrier (Fire + Wind Elemental Barrier): Richard's barrier will be engulfed in flames, which will be bolstered by the wind. Green and red elemental magic streams can be seen under his barrier. A effective counter to this barrier would be ice-elemental magic. Master Form: A form that is created by invoking the elements within himself. It requires a fairly long time to initiate, due to having to press certain points of his body in order to awaken it. When achieved, Richard's hair and eyes will become silver to indicate his successful transformation. In this form, he gain the power of his Elemental Auras, which is further bolstered by the form. He is able to maintain this form, although the maintenance costs of this form make it something that Richard would rely on in specified situations.Category:Powers Category:Lists